Strawberry & Peach
by kayslalaworld
Summary: Takes place in the future. Ichigo is 23 with a four year old daughter. It's about his adventures with her in the real world and the soul society. Writers note: Sorry for mistakes. I try to catch all of them but sometimes I don't catch them in time. So sorry for that. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo wakes to small hands patting his face. Opening his eyes he gazes into a pair of chocolate eyes staring down at him intensely. "What is it Momo-Chan?" he mumbles sleepily. "Breakfast" Momo chirps happily before sliding off the bed and bolting from the room. In a flash Ichigo jumps from the bed and races to the kitchen, expecting to see a disaster left by his four year old, to lock gazes with a visitor. Dropping his gaze Ichigo looks down, and with a flush of embarrassment realizes he is only wearing his briefs … his briefs with the hearts on them. As quick as he ran in he quickly runs back into his bedroom. He dresses hastily in sweatpants and a t-shirt as his visitor laughs. Finished dressing he heads for the door, steeling himself before heading back into the kitchen. Slowly he leaves the bedroom, ready to face his uninvited guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo slowly returns and stares at the man sitting at his table. "What are you doing here, Toshiro?" he asks. "Address me as Captain Hitsugaya. I brought breakfast as it is customary to bring gifts when visiting others" Hitsugaya replies smartly. "Uh ok, that's fine but you still didn't answer as to why you are here" Ichigo retorts. Before Hitsugaya can answer Momo runs into the kitchen and launches herself into his lap. "Shiro-tan came to see me of course Papa" she giggles as she hugs Toshiro tightly. Toshiro looks down at the little girl, conflicted, afraid that if he corrected her in any way it would hurt her tiny feelings. Desperate he glances at Ichigo for help. Ichigo notices the Captain's pleading glance, chuckling he decides to intervene. "Momo-chan why don't you take some breakfast over to Himura-san next door; I'm sure she would welcome it and your company" Ichigo encourages his daughter. Giving Toshiro a peck on the cheek Momo slides from his lap and gathers some of the food before bounding for the front door. After a minute of silence Ichigo turns back to Toshiro. "So why are you really here, Shiro-tan?" he asks mockingly with a smirk. Glaring Toshiro clears his throat, "I was sent to the World of the Living on a long term mission. As it doesn't concern you I will give no more details. However I require a place to lodge. Kisuke Urahara would not provide me a place to lodge so I have been forced to ask you for your assistance." Ichigo moves to the table and sits across from Toshiro. Without a word he starts gulping down breakfast. Toshiro watches in part awe and part disgust at how he eats. In less than two minutes Ichigo finishes what was left of the food. "Ok" he says patting his stomach. "Ok what?" Toshiro asks questioningly. "Ok you can stay Toshiro" Ichigo answers nonchalantly. "Ah good. Then I would like for you to show me to my quarters" Toshiro says briskly. Ichigo doesn't answer or move, just sits there staring intensely at Toshiro. After minutes go by Toshiro begins to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Just as he was about to say something a loud bang stops him. He turns to see Momo and a young human woman standing next to the door. The woman appears shocked and has dropped the dishes she was holding on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san. I didn't mean to barge in a-and I even dropped your dishes" the woman stammers and bows in apology. "It's fine Himura-san. Thanks for watching Momo while I chatted with my guest" Ichigo says while smiling kindly. Toshiro notices the blush on the woman's face and lifts an eyebrow questioningly at Ichigo. Ichigo appears to not notice the blush or the questioning eyebrow. "Himura-san this is my friend Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro this is my neighbor and Momo's baby sitter Sumire Himura-san" Ichigo introduces them. "N-nice to meet you Hitsugaya-san" Himura says as she bows in greeting. "Nice to meet you as well Himura-san" he says back politely. "Himura-san Toshiro is going to be staying here for a while. So don't worry if you see him around a lot" Ichigo informs her. "Ah o-o-ok, um forgive me but I must be going. Thank you for the meal. Good-bye Momo-chan" she replies as she makes a hasty retreat. "Bye Sumi-chan" Momo calls after her. "Momo-chan you really should address your elders with more respect" Ichigo scolds her softly with no real conviction. "But Papa everyone loves the nicknames I give them. Right Shiro-tan?" she asks Toshiro sweetly. Toshiro carefully keeps his face blank as he tries to think up an answer, but before he can reply Ichigo swoops up Momo into his arms in a Princess hold. "You, my darling, have to get ready for school" Ichigo tells her as he carries her to her bedroom. "But Papa I want to play with Shiro-tan today" she cries. "Too bad, you have school. So it looks like I'm going to have to play with Shiro-tan instead" Ichigoo says with a secret smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later

Toshiro watches as Ichigo runs around, shirtless, looking for something. Trying to ignore Ichigo's well muscled, but sleek back, he clears his throat. "Kurosaki-san I'm trying to work on my mission. Your running about is distracting me." Without so much as a look, Ichigo continues running about. After a few more minutes of rummaging, he shouts out in triumph, "Ah ha found it!" Ichigo turns to Toshiro, proudly showing him a peach-colored teddy bear. "Momo was looking for this all week; I knew it was in here somewhere" He tells Toshiro, practically beaming. Toshiro stares at it for a moment. It was faded slightly and you could tell one ear had been stitched back on. "You made all this ruckus and mess for an old teddy bear?" He asks disgustedly. Toshiro notices a shadow cross Ichigo's face as he stares down at it. "Yeah I did. This is the only gift Momoko received from Momo, her mother. Momo picked it out in the hospital gift shop. It was just a cheap little thing, but she wanted the baby to have a gift on its birthday." Ichigo tells the story sadly as he gently strokes the bear. A faraway look has set in his eyes, making his grief stricken face seem impossibly sadder. Then, as if he didn't just reveal a sad story to an almost stranger, he quickly picks up a shirt. Putting it on, he passes Toshiro at the door. "I have to pick up Momo-chan, but I sense a hollow nearby. You think you can handle it, Shiro-tan?" Ichigo asks with a smirk. Glaring Toshiro reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small container. Like a Pez dispenser, he pops out Mod-soul pill. Downing it in one go, his spirit body releases itself from his gigai. Without saying a word, he runs from the apartment, scanning for the hollow as he goes.

Ichigo reaches the Kindergarten just in time. He watches as a mass of small bodies flood from the building; into the arms of waiting adults. Ichigo looks around until he spots an orange-haired head in the crowd. "Momo-chan! Over here!" He calls to his daughter. With a squeal of delight his daughter bounds toward him. Just one foot away she launches herself into his arms, planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Knowing his daughter, he starts spinning her around until she is dizzy and giggling. As was the routine every time he picked her up. Himura-san was the one who usually brought her home, but sometimes Ichigo felt like it. "Papa you didn't tell me you were picking me up." She giggles happily. "Well I couldn't wait to see my Momo." Ichigo informs her sweetly. "Also, I found this." He holds up a faded teddy bear for her to see. With a shriek of delight she grabs it from his hand and hugs it to her chest. "You found Mama bear." Smiling and still holding her, Ichigo starts walking home.

Ichigo senses the hollow just as they enter the park across from their home. Quickly he sets down Momo next to a tree. "Momoko, listen to me carefully. I want you to stay crouched down next to this tree. No matter what happens to Papa, don't move. Okay?" Ichigo asks his daughter tensely, his eyes shifting around for signs of danger. Momo, knowing her Papa only used her full name when he was serious, quickly nods. Ichigo reaches for his substitute soul-reaper badge, only to find he didn't have it. Swearing silently, Ichigo positions himself in front of his daughter. The seconds tick by slowly as Ichigo waits. Then, quick as lightning, a hollow stands before him. Before he can move, the hollow swings at him. The force of the blow sends him flying. As his body hits a tree, he looks at Momo. Eyes as big as saucers stare back at him; silent tears falling. '_Don't cry_,' Ichigo thinks as everything goes dark.

"No!" Toshiro shouts as Ichigo is struck. Fighting the desire to race to Ichigo, Toshiro draw his Zanpakuto. With a single slash, he rids himself of the hollow. Sheathing Hyourinmaru, Toshiro flashes to Ichigo. Bending over him, he checks his vitals. "Alive." He breathes as a sigh of relief. He hears footsteps from behind. '_Momo_' He thinks. "Papa" She whispers as she weeps. "Don't worry Momo. I will take care of your father." Toshiro tells her confidently as he lifts the bigger man's body from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Momo wanders around the Seireitei, looking for the sweets shop Ya-chan had told her about. Just as she was about to give up Momo spots a familiar face. "Rukia!" she shouts happily. Startled Rukia looks around until she spots Momo running towards her. Knowing the little girl very well Rukia spreads her arms out to catch her as she bounds into them. Momo hugs her tightly around the neck before wiggling back down to the ground. "Momo, I thought you were supposed to stay within Squad Ten's barracks?" Rukia asks, slightly scolding. Momo pouts her lips, not liking to be scolded. Sighing Rukia ruffles Momo's hair and smiles brightly, "Come on, tell me what happen." Forgetting the scolding Momo launches into her story, "Ya-chan came by and showed me all of the candy she had. Well then I told her that I wanted some candy, and she told me I could get some from a sweet shop somewhere around here." As Momo finishes her story she looks expectantly at Rukia. "By Ya-chan do you mean Vice-Captain Yachiro of Squad Eleven?" Rukia asks, dreading the answer. Momo nods vigorously. Rukia sighs again. '_Of course Momo wouldn't know not to take directions from the Captains of Squad Eleven'_, she thinks to herself. "Momo darling, I'm afraid the sweet shop is on the other side of the Seireitei" Rukia explains to her gently. Rukia watches in a mixture of shock and horror as the little girl begins to cry. "Wait don't cry Momo, I can get you some candy" Rukia tells her desperately. Rukia picks Momo up and heads for Squad Thirteen's barracks.

Captain Ukitake smiles fondly at the little girl eating sweets at his table. He had been shocked when minutes before his Vice-Captain had barged in carrying a small crying figure. Rukia quickly explained the situation to him and he had one of his subordinates' fetch his sweets stash. Upon seeing the sweets Momo immediately stopped crying and smiled brightly at Ukitake. Lost in thought Ukitake doesn't notice Momo get up until she plops herself into his lap. Startled Ukitake look down at her and sees her looking back up at him. He smiles, a little confused with the intimacy. "Thank you for the sweets Uki-tan" Momo slurs sleepily. Then she gets up and gives him a slightly sticky kiss on the cheek, before sitting down again and using his knees as a pillow. Again Ukitake is startled by this odd but sweet little girl. Ukitake prepares himself to be as still as possible until she wakes from her nap. Minutes pass in silence and Ukitake feels the draw of sleep himself. Just about to fall asleep himself Ukitake jerks awake to the sound of the door. "Uh what" he mumbles sleepily to his visitor. "I'm here to take Momo back" Toshiro says as he picks up the sleeping child. Ukitake says nothing, just watches with a small smile.

Toshiro gently lays Momo next to the unconscious figure of her father. He scowls at the figure, not really angry at Ichigo but more at himself. '_If I had found the Hollow faster this wouldn't have happened'_ he thought to himself. Sighing he rubs his eyes tiredly. They had come to the Soul Society two days ago. Squad Four had healed Ichigo's wounds but still he would not wake. Toshiro worries, about Momo and Ichigo. He also worries about his mission in the Real World, which was being neglected while he was here. "Hurry and wake up Ichigo" Toshiro commands as he leaves the room.

Ichigo groans as he sits up. Rubbing his head he looks around, '_Great the _Soul_ Society' _he thinks to himself.Ichigo notices the tiny figure next to him. For a moment he starts to panic thinking his daughter has been harmed, and then he sees the sticky remains of the sweets around her mouth and on her hands. "Jeez Momo, who gave you candy? You know you can't handle sweet things" he whispers softly to her. Ichigo smiles as she pouts in her sleep, subconsciously knowing she's being scolded. He quietly gets up, trying not to disturb Momo. Ichigo walks slowly from the room, trying to figure out where he was. Looking around he spots a sign telling him he was in the West Wing of Squad Ten's barracks. Sighing Ichigo rubs the back of his neck, frustrated because he didn't know his way around. He wanders around until he finds an open courtyard. He settles himself on the porch and basks in the son like a cat. A slight breeze starts up and blows his long hair into his face. Cursing he pulls his hair away from his face. Ichigo holds his hair from his face as he searches for something to tie it back with. Suddenly an intense presence is standing before him. Ichigo sighs and lets his hair fall back around his shoulders as he looks up at his visitor. "Hello Kenpachi" he greets the bigger man tiredly. Without a word Kenpachi swings his sword at a defenseless Ichigo. Ichigo quickly flash steps away. Kenpachi's sword splits the wood of the porch like butter. "You know Toshiro is gonna kill you for that right?" Ichigo tauntingly asks. Swinging around Kenpachi prepares for another attack only to find his feet frozen in place. He glances back over his shoulder to see Captain Hitsugaya glowering at him. Frowning he turns back to Ichigo, "We will continue this some other time kid" he threatens. With a blast of spirit energy he frees his feet and starts to leave. "Ken-chan don't go" a small high-pitched voice shouts at him. Sighing in a way that can only be defeat he turns to see a small orange haired child waving at him. Momo, in her usual fashion, skips happily to the giant man. Stopping right in from of him she looks up at him expectantly. Kenpachi sighs again before grabbing the back of her dress. He lifts her until they are face-to-face, he scowls and she giggles. "Put me on your shoulder Ken-chan, like last time" she commands sweetly. Kenpachi briefly wonders why in the hell was he obeying a four year old, before putting her on his shoulder. "Look Daddy I'm taller than you now" Momo calls down to her father. Ichigo merely smiles at her. "Daddy can I go play at Ken-chan's?" Momo asks sweetly. Seeing the look on Kenpachi's face widens Ichigo's smile. "Of course you can Momo. Just have Yumichika bring you back" Ichigo tells her. She yells in delight as Kenpachi takes off. Laughing Ichigo heads towards Toshiro. "Even Kenpachi can't resist her" he informs the smaller man. Toshiro says nothing just stands there glaring. Ichigo decides to ignore the glare, "So Toshiro why don't we go inside and get caught up?" Ichigo suggests with his signature smirk. Toshiro tsks, "First we find something to tie that damn hair of yours back with."


End file.
